At The Strip Club
by picklesmakemehappy101
Summary: Austin and Ally can't contain their excitement when Trish informs them she has been able to provide Ally with a performance at one of Miami's hottest clubs. But things are about to get hotter when they realise Trish has accidentally booked Ally to play at the hottest STRIP club in Miami. Short multi-chap! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Lemony goodness!


**At The Strip Club**

**Austin and Ally can hardly contain their excitement when Trish informs them she has been able to provide Ally with a performance at one of Miami's hottest clubs. But things are about to get hotter when they realise Trish has accidentally booked Ally to play at the hottest STRIP club in Miami. Short multi-chap! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Lemony goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 1**

"Guys." Trish called, whilst stepping over the threshold of Sonic Boom, in a merry voice that also, simultaneously demanded authority. "I have exciting news." Trish squealed happily, practically bouncing on her feet, her hands clasped together and held close to her chest as she came trotting into the store, heading straight towards the counter where a certain blond and brunette were currently situated.

As Trish entered the store Ally turned to face the front of the shop, having been divulged in an animated discussion with Austin about the latest tunes that had captured their attentions. Austin remained where he was stood, but folded his arms and a glimmer of indignation glistened in his hypnotising hazel irises as his conversation with Ally was forcibly left on-hold. He stood close behind her and made futile attempts to ignore the fresh citrus aroma that Ally possessed and the gentle curve of her backside that lingered a breath away from his crotch.

His fingers twitched and his fingertips tingled, longing to trace the sinuous shape of her lustrous body. His hands curled into fists, desperately battling his urges and repressing the dirty thoughts pertaining him, and his sexy songwriter, naked, in the practice room, on top of the piano... he digresses.

"Wwww! Has the Zaliens 9 premier date been released?" Dez questioned, excitement building in his deep voice. His eyebrows lifted in mirth and his oceanic irises glimmering with glee and hope.

Trish turned to face the ginger, her eyebrows furrowed in displeasure.

"Of course not you doof." She responded hotly, glaring at the aforementioned 'doof.' Suddenly her expression morphed into barely contained glee as sparks glistened her ebony irises, her whole body turned to face Dez as she became animatedly involved with the topic the ginger had brought up. "But oh my God, I'm so excited. It should be released any day now, and-"

"Trish, weren't you telling us something?" Ally questioned, amusement glimmering in her captivating cappuccino orbs. She cast a glance over her shoulder at the young blond and the two smiled an amused grin at each other at their friend's antics before turning back to the brunette and ginger.

Trish turned back to face the musical duo, her cheeks adorned in a faint pink dusting at having been caught enraptured in a conversation by and with Dez, her supposed frenemy.

"Right, yes, as I was saying before someone rudely interrupted." Trish cast a terrifying glare towards Dez who coward away from the vicious stare. She turned back to Austin and Ally - who both shared curious and amused looks - with a sparkle twinkling in her eye that depicted perfectly the excitement that was bubbling within her stomach. "I got you, Ally, a gig at the hottest club in Miami." Trish squealed, the excitement pouring from her in waves.

Ally and Austin's mouths dropped open in shock and they gapped slightly at Trish. The blonde behind Ally didn't utter a single word, left completely speechless and an overwhelming sense of pride. Whereas happiness and excitement flooded the beautiful brunettes system.

"What? No way! Trish, This is huge!" Ally gushed, running around the counter to embrace her friend and manager.

"I know." Trish squealed, pulling out of the hug, her hands flapping around in her excitement and practically jumping up and down. "The owner said he'd be delighted to have you preform at his club, insisting that you are the most talented girl and that your appearance at his club would be an honour." Trish continued, bursting with excitement.

"Wow Trish, this is amazing, thank you so much." Ally cried before pulling her friend into another warm embrace.

Austin had walked out from behind the counter, now standing behind Ally, enthused to exclaim his own excitement and encouragement for the gig Trish had scored her.

"I'm so proud of you Ally." He smiled shyly down at her once she had abandoned Trish's embrace. His hypnotising hazel irises collided with her captivating cappuccino orbs in a sultry stare. Their gazes adhered together as the torrid air scraped at their rapidly heating bodies, clinging to their succulent skin. "You're going to rock it at that club Ally, I know it." Austin continued, his voice oozing a sincerity that had Ally enraptured in awe.

"Thanks Austin." Ally replied, her gentle lilting voice portraying her gratitude and gratefulness of her companions encouraging words.

"What's the name of the club Trish?" Dez asked with a mouth full of something neither one of the trio particularly wanted to be incited to. All three pairs of eyes stared in disgust at the ginger before each gaze ambled back, focusing intently on the two other sane members of Team Austin & Ally.

"Anyway, to answer the only sane question to have ever escaped your mouth: The club is called 'Caged Kittens'... Oh and the owner said not to worry about purchasing any outfit in particular for the gig. He said he'd have a costume ready, I just provided him with the essential sizes." Trish finished, her tone becoming increasingly more business-like in order to convey the finer details of Ally's performance.

At this, Ally's brow furrowed, her nose wrinkling slightly in a manner that Austin found utterly adorable.

"Really?" She asked, her voice an octave higher to convey her perplexity at the information Trish had recently divulged. "That's unusual - for the host to supply clothing, I mean. That's never happened before."

"I know, I thought that too. He said it had something to do with matching the theme of the club so I guess we'll see when we get there early tomorrow morning." Trish summarised wisely, quickly dispersing Ally of any anxiety that may have begun crawling across her succulent skin.

Ally nodded, unsurely at first, before it progressed with more vigour as her luscious lips curved into a dazzling smile.

"Okay, I guess that'll work."

"But before we progress to anything else, we, as in you and I, are going to get pampered and primed until were numb." Trish's lips curved into a sly smirk, her deep, dark orbs glistening with mischievous intention.

"Trish." Ally complained, but her stomach was bubbling with nerves as she registered the wickedness that marred her features. "You know I have to watch the store and I should really write a new song, the fans haven't had one in some weeks now." Ally rebutted, the trepidation increasing in her captivating cappuccino orbs.

"Ally, you know full well that your Dad could work the final shift of the day. After all, you haven't had any form of a day off in weeks. Plus, there isn't any need to worry about the song. But I'll discuss more of that with you on our shopping spree." Trish voice morphed into a more pleading tone as she attempted to convince Ally into spending the final few hours of the day preparing for tomorrow. "It'll be fun Ally, come on." She finished her bargaining.

Ally shifted uncomfortably, nibbling on her luscious lower lip as she debated the offer.

What harm could it do, right?

She glanced back up at the Latina's hopeful features and her resolve crumbled, having always been unable to say no to anyone. Ally nodded her head slowly, unsurely.

"Alright. Why not?" Ally responded with a non-comital shrug of her shoulders.

"Great." Trish cheered, pleased with her compliance. She grabbed her friends hand and begun tugging the petit and pretty brunette from the beloved store. "We'd better start now so we can get to everywhere needed before they close for the day." Trish demanded firmly.

Ally cast one final glance at the male members of team Austin and Ally and requested a silent plea for help, but before either could respond, Trish had dragged her into the vast mall and obliterated them from sight not sound.

The ginger and blond shared an amused yet bewildered look and a few brief words before separating. Dez meandered to the exit, intending to do whatever Dez did to occupy his time. Meanwhile Austin wandered too the office at the back of the store, in search of Mister Dawson to inform him of his daughters absence.

And there's the first chapter of... Well, frankly not many. Probably 6, maybe 7, possibly 8. Who knows. Well, I guess I should but I don't... Moving swiftly onwards.

**First chapter isn't very naughty so apologies about that but you can be certain that things begin to heat up, very soon. Also, the chapters should be longer. My introduction chapters are usually quite short.**

**I was intending to upload this once I'd finished the whole thing. That's clearly not happened but seeing as it's been sitting in my documents for months and I want to clear things out I decided to upload. Sadly, it means no promises for when I will be updating it next, but I will have an update of something else of mine soon... Hopefully.**

**Go check out my other work. I just started a new story which I hope you will all love, so feel free to go and read it. In fact, I encourage you too. ;)**

**Please let me know what you though. I truly do love hearing from all of you, you make my day, seriously. So review, favourite, follow.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


End file.
